1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus and the like capable of acquiring a print job including print data and setting information and generating drawing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a so-called “production printing” of printing a large quantity of documents and binding such documents into a books for professional use (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-238188). Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188 discloses a printing system capable of notifying a user of whether the post processing can be used based on a status of a printing system as a whole.